Conventional bicycles that are powered by the legs of the operator have been available for several centuries. However, arm-driven non-motorized vehicles that can easily be maneuvered and powered by the arms have often been too difficult and cumbersome to use.
The vehicle of the present invention aims at providing an effective driving device, especially a gear device, for vehicles of the above-indicated type. A special purpose of the invention is to provide an arm-driven vehicle, which can be used both in connection with chain driving mechanisms that are movable sideways, and for chain driving mechanisms that are not.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving mechanism having a gear device that is adapted to arm-driven vehicles. It comprises a movable chain attachment provided on the driving member of the vehicle, and a movable gear that is provided at the front of a fork leg disposed at the front of the vehicle. The vehicle of the present invention may be driven forwardly by moving a handle back and forth that, in turn, moves a chain back and forth. The chain is operatively attached to a wheel that is caused to rotate.